The Chance to Fly
by Amara Nyx
Summary: One-shot! An alternate ending to episode 24 "Performance." Instead of the Incredible Dangers, it's the last Flying Grayson. Contains SPOILERS!


Hi hi! I'm back with another one-shot! Sorry if you might hate me after this but I have SPOILERS for episode 24 of _Young Justice, _"Performance." It's an alternate ending to "Performance," but part of it is still a spoiler. A Robin-centric everybody!

Please enjoy and don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. If I did, I probably would've put more batfamily fluff in the needed areas of certain episodes.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time to move on."<em>

"_Well, Dicky, you'll be missed."_

"_It's Dan! Dan Danger!"_

"_Son, you've grown, but some things never change like seeing the Graysons on the trapeze. You can't disguise it. You can't hide that. So do one last favor for an old circus owner."_

* * *

><p>Jack Haly walked to the center of the ring as the audience cheered for the circus ringleader. With excitement in his voice he spoke, "Respectable public, for our last performance, we have a very special guest. After 4 years of absence, the Haly's Circus welcomes back one of our star performers. On the trapeze, I give you Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons!"<p>

The big tent was instantly filled with a huge uproar of cheers from the audience as the lights presented the young Grayson standing on top of the platform. Dick wore a replica of his old trapeze outfit. He wore a red tunic with golden-yellow wings and black pants. The difference was that this one fit his size. (**A/N: Ha! Of course the only difference would be the size, and I still don't know if they're tights or pants) **Dick waved to the crowd when a wave of nostalgia hit him, and a familiar adrenaline coursed through his body.

"Little Dicky here will be performing alone, but don't worry folks; this will be an extraordinary sight to see," Jack Haley announced to the crowd.

With a deep breath and a bright smile, Dick took a hold of the trapeze bar and leaped into the open air. Dick's smile brightened as the sense of nostalgia grew. Timing the upcoming trapeze bar perfectly, Dick let go of his trapeze bar and performed his family's greatest feat, the Quadruple Somersault. The uproar of the audience's cheers grew as Dick grabbed the trapeze bar and flew towards the opposite platform.

Haly spoke again when Dick landed on the platform. "Was that amazing or what, folks? The Quadruple Somersault! Only accomplished by the Flying Graysons!"

Dick took a moment to muster up strength into his legs. With a giant leap, Dick jumped into the open air, and pulled a triple somersault before grabbing the trapeze bar. Using the momentum of the swing, Dick let go of the bar and flew through the air performing a triple twist before grabbing the upcoming trapeze bar.

Performing many tricks from flips to twists and varieties of the kind, the crowd was at the edge of their seats fully immersed into the last Flying Grayson's act, cheering and clapping.

Dick landed on the platform with the trapeze bar in hand after pulling a double back flip. He took a moment to catch his breath and to silently pray that he'll pull off this last stunt. With one last deep breath, Dick grabbed the trapeze bar with a firm grip and flew into the open air one last time. At the peak of the swing Dick let go of the bar and flipped one…two…three…four…five times! Dick caught the trapeze bar as the crowd went wild at the amazing feat.

"Phenomenal, ladies and gentlemen! For the first time in history, someone has pulled a quintuple somersault!" Jack Haly announced fully amazed. "But, not just anyone; a Flying Grayson! Dick is truly and will forever be a Flying Grayson! Thank you folks for visiting Haly's International Circus! Give it up one last time for Dick Grayson!"

The audience cheered one more time when Dick hopped onto the platform. The cheers grew louder for the young Grayson as he waved and bowed for his performance.

A sudden chill ran through his spine. Dick looked up from his bow and saw his parents floating before him.

"Mami? Tati?" John and Mary Grayson smiled lovingly at their son.

"We are so proud of you, our little robin," Mary said laying a hand on her son's cheek. John nodded in agreement and added, "We love you so much. Never forget that." With a kiss to Dick's cheek, John and Mary Grayson faded into the sky leaving their son to a life they're proud of.

Dick's eyes watered with tears as love filled his heart. "Eu te iubesc prea."

* * *

><p>At Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred's heart filled with joy as they watched their youngest family member fly on the trapeze again. Bruce's heart leaped seeing the brightest smile on Dick's face since he came to live at the manor. Bruce could not be happier.<p>

When Dick got home via Zeta Tube transport, Bruce immediately pulled his adopted son into a loving hug. "I saw you on T.V. You were amazing and I could not be any prouder than I am now."

Dick leaned into the hug and said, "Thanks Bruce. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, guess what."

"What?"

"I got to see them again, Bruce. I got to see my parents."

"I bet they're proud of you little bird."

"They are…and Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for always being there for me. I love you…dad."

Bruce's heart leaped and his hold tightened. "I love you too son, and I'll always be there for you."

* * *

><p>Do you like it? I felt really emotional when I wrote this.<p>

I hoped you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
